Freundschaft Vertrauen Liebe?
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Wenn sich Gefühle ändern... kann das ausgesprochen kompliziert werden... besonders wenn man nicht darüber spricht.
1. Verwirrung

**Verwirrung**

Wieder war ein harter Trainingstag vorüber und wie nicht anders erwartet, hatten ihre Kameraden alle schon geduscht und waren auf ihre Zimmer gegangen, als Kojiro und Takeshi von ihrem Sondertraining am Strand zur Toho-Schule zurückkehrten.  
"Mit der Kombination wird selbst Wakashimazu Probleme haben!", prophezeite Kojiro, als sie samt Ball vor den Umkleiden zum Stehen kamen. "Und das bedeutet: Wir gewinnen die Meisterschaft locker!"  
"Klar! Diesmal verpassen wir Nankatsu eine Ladung, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden!"  
Dabei wischte sich Takeshi die Haare aus dem schweißglänzenden Gesicht. Kojiro musterte seinen kleinen Kameraden, während sie sich drinnen zum Duschen fertigmachten. Er lächelte.  
,Diese Wuschelfrisur ist echt süß.'  
Süß? Kojiro stockte. Hatte er wirklich gerade süß gedacht? Gut, dieser Wuschelkopf stand Takeshi besser als seine vorige Frisur, aber süß?  
"Kojiro, kommst du?"  
Abwartend stand Takeshi in der Tür zur Dusche.  
"Ich komme."  
Kurz schüttelte Kojiro den Kopf, dann folgte er seinem besten Freund. Er wollte diese Gedanken als Spinnerei abtun. Das gelang ihm nicht wirklich, denn während sie duschten, glitt Kojiros Blick immer wieder zu Takeshi rüber. Sein jüngerer Kamerad hatte sich ziemlich rausgemacht: nicht nur, dass er einen ziemlichen Schuss gemacht hatte, das harte Training hatte auch seine Arm-, Bein- und Brustmuskeln erheblich ausgebildet. Tja, immerhin war Takeshi nun ja auch schon 16 Jahre und auch bei ihm hatte die körperliche Entwicklung so ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
"Ist was, Kojiro?"  
Takeshi riss seinen Freund aus den Gedanken und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, während das Wasser weiterhin an seinem Körper hinunterlief. Kojiro schluckte. Tatsächlich hatte er Takeshi fast die ganze Zeit angestarrt.  
"Du... du hast dich verletzt.", stotterte Kojiro etwas verlegen.  
"Ja?", fragte Takeshi überrascht und kontrollierte zunächst Knöchel und Unterschenkel, wo man sich beim Fußball den Hauptteil der Verletzungen zuzog. "Wo?"  
"Da, am Rücken."  
Eigentlich wollte Kojiro nur auf die Stelle kurz über dem Hüftknochen deuten, doch Takeshi machte genau in diesem Moment eine Bewegung in seine Richtung, sodass plötzlich doch "Körperkontakt" entstand. Wie ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr es Kojiro, der seine Hand schnell wieder wegzog.  
"Ach, das meinst du!", antwortete Takeshi und schien Kojiros seltsames Verhalten nicht bemerkt zu haben. "Das ist ein Storchenbiss, erblicher Bluterguss, hab ich schon seit meiner Geburt."  
"Na dann..."  
Immer noch verwirrt, fast wie in Trance, duschte sich Kojiro zu Ende ab, zog sich um, beantwortete Takeshis Verabschiedung mit einem Nicken und ging dann langsam zu seinem Zimmer. Was zur Hölle war bloß mit ihm los?


	2. Ungewollt Störfaktor

**Ungewollt Störfaktor**

Mehr schlecht als recht hatte Kojiro die folgende Nacht durchgeschlafen und trat morgens ungewöhnlich pünktlich zum Frühstück an.  
"Morgen!", grüßte Ken ihn, der in seiner gelegentlich nervtötenden Alltagseuphorie wieder einmal als Erster der A-Mannschaft ihrer Klasse am Tisch saß.  
"Morgen.", erwiderte Kojiro und ließ sich, nachdem er sich mit Frühstück eingedeckt hatte, neben den Keeper und Zimmergenossen auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
"Na, von deiner guten Laune können sich unsere neuen Oberstufenschüler ja 'ne Scheibe abschneiden.", bemerkte Ken dann grinsend und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Tisches, an dem die erste Oberstufenklasse frühstückte.  
Pünktlich wie die Feuerwehr saß auch Takeshi schon da, doch Kojiros Blick wurde viel eher von einem Mädchen angezogen, das neben Takeshi saß und sich lebhaft mit ihm unterhielt.  
,Wer ist das?', fragte sich Kojiro plötzlich. ,Und was will sie von ihm?'  
"Yoshie Suzuki.", bemerkte Ken, der dem Blick seines Kapitäns gefolgt war. "Nett, aber nicht mein Typ und für dich, denke ich mal, auch ein Stück zu jung."  
"Ach, Wakashimazu!", fuhr Kojiro ihn an. "Behalt deine Fantasien bitte für dich, während ich esse!"  
Ken deutete grinsend eine Verbeugung an und beide widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Kojiros Blick glitt jedoch von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder zu Takeshi und dieser Yoshie hinüber. Eigentlich unterhielten sie sich nur, aber es störte Kojiro trotzdem erheblich, dass sie so ausgelassen miteinander sprachen.  
,Die ist doch weit unter seinem Niveau!', wurmte es Kojiro, bis er sich mit Ken zum Unterricht aufmachte.  
Diesem konnte Kojiro jedoch auch eher weniger folgen. Nur in Mathe zwang er sich, aufmerksam zu sein und mitzuschreiben, denn die anstehende Prüfung durfte er nicht (schon wieder) in den Sand setzen. Ansonsten vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, Galgenmännchen zu malen und sie mit ,Y.S.', den Initialen für Yoshie Suzuki, zu versehen. Einmal hatte Ken dabei kurz zu ihm rüber gesehen, doch da er nichts sagte, ging Kojiro davon aus, dass sein Kamerad den Zusammenhang der Buchstaben nicht hatte herstellen können.  
,Und selbst wenn!', dachte sich Kojiro trotzig und wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Unterrichtsende. ,Bei den ganzen Mädchen, die ihn anhimmeln, sollte er sich lieber um sich selber kümmern!'  
Schließlich erlöste die Glocke ihn und seine Mitschüler endlich und Kojiro machte sich sofort auf zu seinem Zimmer, um seine Schulsachen zu parken und seine Sportklamotten zu holen. Von hier aus nahm er immer den eigentlich verbotenen Weg über die Feuertreppe, denn das war einfach kürzer, als wieder quer durchs Gebäude rennen zu müssen.  
So gelangte er in den Hinterhof der Schule und wollte gerade kehrt zum Sportplatz machen, als sein Blick auf Takeshi fiel, der an den Waschbecken hier stand. Kojiro schluckte hart, als er sah, wer bei Takeshi stand: Es war Yoshie Suzuki und wieder waren die beiden so angeregt in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie den etwa 10 Meter entfernten Kojiro gar nicht bemerkten. Schnell verschwand Kojiro um die Ecke, linste dann aber noch mal zurück. Die Zwei wirkten fröhlich und ziemlich vertraut, was Kojiro einen ziemlichen Hieb in den Magen versetzte. Dieses Glücksgefühl von gestern hatte sich in beinahe fassbaren Schmerz verwandelt und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als Yoshie Suzuki plötzlichen einen Freudenschrei ausstieß und Takeshi um den Hals fiel.  
Jetzt wurde es Kojiro zuviel! Ohne sich einmal umzusehen, schlug er den Weg zur Mannschaftsumkleide ein und blieb bis zum Beginn des Trainings eigentlich völlig teilnahmslos.  
"Mannschaft komplett?", fragte er schließlich, als sie draußen auf dem Platz standen.  
"Fast.", antwortete Ken. "Takeshi fehlt noch."  
,Und ich weiß auch warum!', brodelte Kojiro, als Sorimachi plötzlich rief:  
"Da kommt er!"  
In diesem Moment kam Takeshi schon neben Kojiro zum Stehen.  
"Tut mir leid, Kojiro," begann Takeshi, "aber ich musste noch etwas Wichtiges erledi..."  
"Das ist mir völlig egal!", schnauzte ihn Kojiro ungewöhnlich hart an. "Das Training hat begonnen und zum Trainingsbeginn hat jeder da zu sein. Wenn wir einmal damit anfangen, hat irgendwann jeder was Wichtiges zu erledigen."  
"Kapitän, es waren 2 Minuten.", versuchte Ken zu beschwichtigen, was bei Kojiro jedoch keine Wirkung zeigte.  
"Jeder hat dann da zu sein, hab ich gesagt!", blaffte er nun in Kens Richtung, der in der Mitte einer völlig verstörten Mannschaft stand, bevor er sich wieder Takeshi zuwandte. "Du räumst nach dem Training die Bälle weg, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Sicher.", antwortete Takeshi mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Wut und ein bisschen Traurigkeit.  
Das Training lief gut, für einen Außenstehenden wahrscheinlich super, doch innerhalb der Mannschaft war die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Takeshi und Kojiro zu spüren. Die beiden spielten zwar glänzende Kombinationen, doch Takeshi schien von dem Ausbruch noch immer etwas irritiert bis eingeschüchtert und Kojiro spielte mit einer Aggressivität, wie man sie selten erlebt hatte, seit er bei Toho spielte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum sich die anderen Spieler nach dem Training so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machten.  
"Bis nachher!", verabschiedete sich Ken, der als Letzter die Umkleide verließ, und ließ Kojiro allein vor sich hinstarrend zurück.  
Schließlich stand er doch auf und ging raus. Takeshi hatte die Bälle inzwischen, wie von Kojiro angeordnet, vor den Schrank, in den sie sie einschlossen, getragen und zählte nun zur Sicherheit durch.  
"Verdammt, da fehlt doch einer!", fluchte Takeshi leise und sah sich um.  
"Takeshi!", hörte er noch, als ein Ball passgerecht auf ihn zukam.  
Verwirrt sah Takeshi auf. Kojiro stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und sah ihn an. Doch von der Wut und dem Ärger von vorhin stand nichts mehr in seinem Gesicht, als er nun zu ihm kam.  
"Takeshi, hör mal!", begann er schließlich als er neben ihm stand. "Das von vorhin tut mir leid. Es war nur, weißt du, wenn das ausartet..."  
"Schon klar.", antwortete Takeshi, während er die Bälle in den Schrank packte. "Grundsätzlich klar und ich kenn dich und dein Temperament ja schon eine ganze Weile, aber wenn es das nächste Mal irgendein Problem gibt, können wir vorher oder später allein darüber reden, dann ersparst du mir und vor allen Dingen dir einen ziemlich peinlichen Auftritt vor den anderen."  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er den Schrank ab.  
"Takeshi, ich wollte wirklich nicht..."  
"Immerhin scheinst du dich ja abreagiert zu haben, also ist ja soweit alles in Ordnung."  
Takeshi drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand.  
"Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn du deine Stimmungsschwankungen auf ein gesundes Maß reduzieren könntest. Du könntest es sonst irgendwann am Falschen auslassen."  
Damit ging Takeshi in Richtung Schulgebäude. Kojiro stand noch eine Weile da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hausmeister, um den Schlüssel abzugeben.  
,Ich bin so ein Hornochse!', fluchte er unterwegs gedanklich. ,Ich reg mich auf wegen lächerlicher zwei Minuten und brech einen hirnrissigen Streit vom Zaun. Verdammt!'  
In eben dieser Stimmung knallte er dem Hausmeister den Schlüssel auf den Tisch und war auch schon fast wieder weg, als er den älteren Mann so was wie "Wahrscheinlich Ärger mit 'nem Mädchen." murmeln hörte. Erst nach ein paar Treppenstufen blieb Kojiro stehen. Hatte er sich wirklich über die zwei Minuten aufgeregt? Oder über diese Yoshie? Hatte sie ihm nicht eigentlich mit ihrer Klammerei an Takeshi die Stimmung derartig verdorben?


	3. Grübeleien

**Grübeleien**

Darüber dachte er noch tage- und nächtelange nach.  
„Wakashimazu?"  
„Hmm?"  
„Schläfst du?"  
„Ja.", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Besonders weil du dich seit etwa zwei Stunden geräuschvoll von der einen auf die andere Seite drehst."  
Der Keeper knipste die Nachttischlampe an, setzte sich im Bett auf und sah seinen Zimmergenossen abwartend an.  
„Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem Kojiro geschwiegen hatte.  
„Wieso Problem?"  
„Kapitän, ich bitte dich! Du wälzt dich seit zwei Stunden trotz anstrengenden Trainings schlaflos im Bett herum. Außerdem weckst du mich um halb zwei, um anscheinend über irgendwas Wichtiges zu reden. Wenn es unwichtig wäre, hättest du bis morgen warten können."  
Kojiro errötete leicht, dann räusperte er sich und setzte an.  
„Ist es dir schon mal passiert, dass sich deine Gefühle einer anderen Personen gegenüber extrem geändert haben?"  
„Ja.", antwortete Ken.  
„Wirklich?", fragte Kojiro etwas überrascht.  
„Klar. Zu Anfang dachte ich, Genzo Wakabayashi sei nur ein mieser, eingebildeter Angeber. Jetzt weiß ich, er ist wirklich klasse und kann ein super Kamerad sein."  
„Schon, aber so meine ich das nicht."  
Wieder steckte Kojiro im Erklärungsdilemma.  
„Ich meine, dass du zum Beispiel ewig mit jemandem befreundet warst und... naja... plötzlich so... so innigere Gefühle hast."  
„Du meinst, dich verliebt hast."  
„Ja.", nuschelte Kojiro und sah peinlich berührt vor sich auf die Decke.  
„Nein, ist mir bislang noch nicht passiert."  
Kojiro seufzte geschlagen.  
„Aber," setzte Ken dann fort, „ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es sowas gibt. Gerade in einem bestimmten Alter."  
„Denkst du denn, das geht vorbei?", fragte Kojiro und sah Ken nun wieder an.  
„Möglich."  
Ken zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nur nicht, wenn's ‚die wahre Liebe' ist."  
„Danke für diese philosophische Erleuchtung!", bemerkte Kojiro sarkastisch und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. „Und wie finde ich das raus?"  
„Ausprobieren.", schlug Ken vor. „Wenn's klappt, ist sie's und wenn nicht, hast du was, was du deinen Kindern und Enkeln erzählen kannst."  
„Na wunderbar!", seufzte Kojiro.  
„Sonst noch was?", fragte Ken.  
„Nein danke. Ich glaube, da muss ich drüber schlafen."  
„Viel Erfolg!", rief Ken etwas ironisch-euphorisch und knipste die Lampe wieder aus.  
Kojiro blieb trotzdem noch wach. Es hatte zwar gut getan, mit jemandem zu reden, aber wirklich schlauer war er jetzt immer noch nicht.  
Bis zum nächsten Morgen hatte Kojiro nicht wirklich viel geschlafen und schlich halbtot zum Training. Doch seine Grübelei hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, was dazu führte, dass er bei weitem nicht auf seinem Niveau spielte. Das sagte ihm jedoch keiner, denn zu seiner Unkonzentration kam hinzu, dass er auch die Fehler der übrigen Mannschaftsmitglieder übersah. Auch in der Kabine war er noch so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm zunächst einmal gar nichts mehr einfiel, als Takeshi ihn plötzlich in eine sichtgeschützte Ecke zog.  
‚Was geht denn jetzt ab?'  
„Kojiro, was ist los?"  
Takeshi stützte die Arme in die Seiten und sah seinen besten Freund abwartend an.  
„Wieso?", fragte Kojiro und versuchte unschuldig zu klingen.  
„Wieso?"  
Takeshi verdrehte die Augen.  
„Kojiro, ich bin zwar jünger, aber weder blind noch blöd! In den letzten Tagen bist du so komisch drauf. Mal kriegst du einen Totalausraster und dann spielst du wie eine Schlaftablette."  
Verständnisvoll legte er seinem Kapitän eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Gibt's Probleme?"  
„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Kojiro winkte ab, legte aber seine andere Hand auf Takeshis, um diese Berührung zu erhalten.  
„Ich hab die letzten Nächte einfach wenig geschlafen. Keine Ahnung warum. Das schlägt auf meine Stimmung. Aber das vergeht schon."  
Takeshi nickte, blieb aber vor ihm stehen.  
‚Was hat Ken noch gesagt? Ausprobieren?'  
„Sag mal, Takeshi, morgen früh ist doch trainingsfrei und deshalb dachte ich... ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend mal einfach raus hier."  
„Oh."  
Takeshi druckste etwas.  
„Normalerweise gerne, aber ich hab leider noch was Wichtiges zu tun. Könnten wir das vielleicht auch morgen machen?"  
Zwar war Kojiro zunächst enttäuscht, aber die Gelegenheit hatte sich ja noch nicht komplett zerschlagen.  
„Ja klar, natürlich, kein Problem! Also dann!"  
Herunterspielend winkte er ab und packte seine Sachen.  
Auf ihrem Zimmer saß Ken bereits am Schreibtisch und büffelte für ein anstehendes Referat. Als er Kojiros Unbeschwertheit bemerkte, grinste er hinterhältig.  
„Na, Kapitän? Hat sich was ergeben?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Ein Date? Mit deiner heimlichen Flamme?"  
Kens Grinsen ignorierend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen.  
„Und wenn?"  
„Dann würde ich dich jetzt ausquetschen."  
„Hab ich eine Chance, dem zu entkommen?"  
Kojiro war beileibe nicht danach zumute, Ken über den genauen aktuellen Zustand aufzuklären.  
„Nur wenn du das für mich in die Bibliothek zurückbringen würdest.", antwortete Ken und hielt ihm ein Buch mitsamt seinem Bibliotheksausweis hin.  
„Angenommen!"  
Kojiro krallte sich Buch und Ausweis und war aus dem Zimme raus, bevor Ken noch etwas sagen konnte. In seiner guten Laune schlenderte er durch das zum Wochenende fast leere Schulgebäude, bis er in der Bibliothek ankam, wo er auch nur die zuständige Mitarbeiterin antraf. Während diese die Ausleih- und Rückgabeunterlagen ausfüllte, ließ Kojiro seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis ihn plötzlich der Schock wie ein Schlag traf: Da saß Takeshi... mit Yoshie Suzuki!


End file.
